Image compression techniques based upon transforms such as the Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) and the Real Fourier Transform (RFT) are well known. The Hartley Transform is a time domain to frequency domain transform in the same class of transforms as the Discrete Cosine Transform and the Real Fourier Transform, and it uses an orthonormal basis function as its kernel. The prototype transform was introduced by Hartley in the early 1940's but received its current name and form recently (see Bracewell, Ronald N., "The Fast Hartley Transform," Proceedings of the IEEE, vol.72, no. 8, August, 1984, pp. 1010-1018).